Some computing devices, such as notebook computers, support a hibernation state. The hibernation state is typically a low power consumption state that preserves the state of the computing device and its applications so that operation can later resume without having to restart the applications or the operating system. When preparing to enter hibernation, the computing device stores application data and other information in non-volatile memory. When returning from hibernation to normal operation, the computing device retrieves the stored information, and resumes operation from the point at which it began to hibernate.
Some storage devices, such as Solid-State Disks (SSD), use arrays of analog memory cells for non-volatile data storage. Each analog memory cell stores a quantity of an analog value, also referred to as a storage value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. This analog value represents the information stored in the cell. In Flash memories, for example, each analog memory cell holds a certain amount of electrical charge. The range of possible analog values is typically divided into intervals, each interval corresponding to one or more data bit values. Data is written to an analog memory cell by writing a nominal analog value that corresponds to the desired bit or bits.
Some memory devices, commonly referred to as Single-Level Cell (SLC) devices, store a single bit of information in each memory cell, i.e., each memory cell can be programmed to assume two possible programming levels. Higher-density devices, often referred to as Multi-Level Cell (MLC) devices, store two or more bits per memory cell, i.e., can be programmed to assume more than two possible programming levels.